


Color Me Blue

by KH_Lux



Series: D.N.A [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mild Language, NSFW, Sonic created on the Ark AU, future mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KH_Lux/pseuds/KH_Lux
Summary: One quiet day on the Ark Gerald Robotnik comes to Shadow and tells him of his latest creation he was working on just for Shadow, a mate for him. One that would compliment him well and keep up with his fast speed. The name of this creationProject Sonic(Based on a dream I had and bloomed into this awesome AU idea. Also still suck at summary's so if anyone can come up with a better one for me as this story goes, it will be a big help.)





	1. Prologue

The year was December 8th, 1956. Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting reading a book while his human sister Maria did her homeschool assignment before she could take off for the rest of the month for the holiday season. The black Hedgehog had made her something special that year and Maria said she made something she knew shadow would love.

The door of the living area where Shadow and Maria usually hung out opened up and in came Professor Gerald Robotnik, Marias grandfather and the one who created Shadow. The old man seems to have a smile on his face as he came over to the two. “Good afternoon you two, how are you faring?”

Maria smiled at her grandfather like always. 

“I’m doing just fine, almost done with my assignment.”

“Good, good and how about you Shadow?”

“The black Hedgehog looked up from his book.

“I’m doing fine as well.”

“Great then I would like to speak to you two for a moment.”

The two nodded and set down what they were doing and sat with Gerald. 

“Now I have been doing research lately and I found Shadow is in the stage of his life were he will start feeling the urge to mate.”

Shadows face went bright red hearing this and Maria pet his head.

“Grandfather how exactly is he supposed to mate when there is no one else like him.”

“That my dear granddaughter is where my new project comes in.”

“Wait do you mean that thing you’ve been busy with for the passed 2 months?”

Shadow asked becoming more interested.

“Yes, I have currently been making another being like you Shadow. One that can keep up and you won’t get bored with, the perfect mate for you.”

“And what have you decided to name this new project?

Maria asked and the old professor smiled and stood up tall.

“Project Sonic!”


	2. Chapter 1. Sirens In The Night

December 23rd, 1956

 

Two weeks had passed since Professor Gerald told Shadow and Maria of Project Sonic, and ever since then Shadow has been feeling both giddy and nervous at the same time. The professor had told him his mate would be like him, similar fur color, a mindset he could coordinate with, and the speed. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Maria shook his shoulder to get his attention.

“Shadow you okay? You just started to stare into space while rolling out the dough.”

The black Hedgehog blinked and looked down at the dough he was rolling out for the cookies him and Maria were making for christmas. He smiled and shook his head.

“Heh, sorry sis just have a lot on my mind.”

“Is it about project Sonic, you excited?”

“Ya but… also nervous. What if I mess up with them.”

Maria set down the mixing bowl and pulled Shadow into her arms.

“Your thinking to much about this Shadow, you will be a great mate to them. I just know it.”

“But how do you know it?”

“Because I know you. Your smart, caring, and very protective. Who ever they are they will be lucky to have someone like you to take care of them.”

This made Shadow smile more.

“Thanks Maria, I really needed that.”

“Anytime brother, now let's finish these cookies!”

 

Later once the cookies were done and wrapped up the two started to hand them out to the workers on the Ark. They then sat down for a dinner with Gerald who had to head back to the lab immediately after eating. The two understood though, he needed to keep an eye on Project Sonic. After cleaning up the dishes and themselves, Maria and Shadow decided to head to bed for the night.

Shadow was suddenly pulled out of his slumber when sirens started to go off. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran into the hall, Maria coming out of her bedroom in just her nightgown soon after.

“Shadow whats going on?”

“I’m not sure but let’s find grandfather!”

He took his sisters hand and they started running for the lab area, that's when the heard all the commotion from within a certain room, the room project Sonic was being made. Almost instantly Shadows blood went cold in fear for his future mates safety. He was about to run in when the old professor opened the door, blocking the view from within.

“Grandfather what's going on?!”

Maria asked worried and Gerald sighed heavily.

“There was a system malfunction, some acids accidentally spilt into the liquid filtering into project Sonics incubation tube and started to affect him. We had to pull him out early to make sure no serious effects happen because of this.”

“Can I see him, will he be okay?!”

Shadow asked panic clear in his voice and on his face.

“I’m afraid not, like I said we don’t know what affects those acids could of had on him. But i promise you Shadow I will do everything I can for him.”

The black Hedgehog hesitantly nodded in understanding.

“Why don’t you and maria head back to bed, i’ll send someone for you when things are cleared up.

They agreed and headed to the living room area, too awake to go back to sleep. They sat on the couch and stared out into the vast emptiness of space. Shadow messing with his gloves out of anxiety. Maria saw this and rubbed Shadows back in comfort.

“I’m sure he’ll be just fine Shadow, grandfather will fix him up i’m sure of it.”

Shadow just grunted in acknowledgment to her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar issues if there are any


	3. Chapter 2. The Blue Blur

December 24th, 1956

 

Shadow passed around the living room anxiously. Maria laid on the couch, having fallen back to sleep some time ago. It had been at least 5 hours since the lab accident happened and he got news of his future mates unknown condition. He hated this, knowing he could be helping the other but being forced to stay away. He let out a huff and looked out the large window.

Suddenly the door open and he turned to see one of Geralds lab assistants standing there. She looked tired but had a soft smile on her face.

“Shadow the professor asked me to bring you to see project Sonic.”

Shadow gasped hearing this and quickly followed after the woman. She lead him to the medical area where the old professor waiting outside one of the rooms, smiling once he saw Shadow.

“Good news my boy, project Sonic is stable! The only affects the acid seems to have on him physically is his fur color. Changed from white to blue.”

Shadow let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Can I see him professor?”

“Of course, but be quiet he is resting right now.”

Shadow nodded and entered the room. He opened the curtain and peeked in to see him. A sapphire blue hedgehog, maybe a little smaller then him peacefully sleeping. He took a deep breath and went up to the bed and sat down on the edge to get a better look at the other. The blue Hedgehog he noted had peach colored fur covering his arms and chest, he also had thin black markings around his eyes. Speaking of his eyes he now wanted to know their color, but he refused to wake up his mate. He needed his rest. All in all he found the blue Hedgehog beautiful. 

 

He smiled softly down at the other as he mumbled something in his sleep. Shadow raised a hand and started to run his fingers threw the blue quills, finding them surprisingly very soft. Someone cleared their throat and Shadow turned to see Gerald standing there. Shadow knew that it was time for him to leave and he hated it, he wanted to stay with his mate. But he did as he was supposed to and hesitantly left the room.

 

 

Later that day Shadow and Maria were taking a walk around the Ark when suddenly something super fast ran past them. The only thing their eyes managing to catch was a blue blur.

“What was that?”

Maria asked in shock. Then some of the scientist came running down the hallway.

“SOMEONE STOP IT!”

 

Shadow growled and stood up, his rocket shoes powered on and he raced after the blue blur. He ran down a couple of different halls but soon found the blur. He smirked and speed up a little more and tackled it down.

“AH, OW!”

Shadow blinked in surprise not expecting this thing to talk. He then sat up a bit and gasped. He was staring into scared emerald green eyes that belonged to his mate. The black Hedgehog cursed and quickly got up off the other and almost as soon as he did the blue hedgehog tried to run off again.

“No, Sonic wait!”

The blue blur suddenly froze and he looked back at Shadow in shock and confusion.

“W-What did you just call me?”

“Sonic, that's your name. Why are you running?”

The blue Hedgehog blinked and turned all the way to face him fully. His whole body shaking, yet he stayed quiet.

“Heh, already too proud to admit your scared angel?”

Sonics face went bright red.

“Am I wrong?”

Sonic was about to say something back but stopped himself. Instead he turned away and crossed his arms.

Shadow chuckled and shook his head amused by the others behavior. He was definitely something else alright. Fast too, someone who could keep up with him just like the professor said.

“Well you don’t have to be scared, I promise everyone here is a good person.”

The blue Hedgehog didn’t answer, just started to shake more. Shadow raised a brow but then noticed how the other was clutching his side almost painfully. This instantly got him worried and he went up to him.

“Hey what's wrong, are you hurt?”

He turned the other to face him and pulled Sonics hand away from his side. Shadow gasped in shock. Sure enough there was a deep gash in his side, the blood started to run freely as soon as his hand was moved away. The black Hedgehog cursed and pulled the other close, covering the wound with his own hand.

“How did this happen, did someone do this to you?!”

“I-I ran into a shelf and knocked it over… something sharp cut me. I panicked when everyone tried grabbing me.”

Shadow nodded understanding. Sonic was like a newborn, he can get overwhelmed and sick easily, and was also very delicate. He remembered when he first came out of his incubation, the smallest bump would leave a nasty bruise and even a blunt object could make him bleed. Thankfully that was only for the first 3 months of his life.

“Common lets get you back to a Doctor and fix up your side, if we don’t it can get infected and we don’t want that. You could get very sick because of it.”

Sonic nodded and Shadow picked him up bridal style, quickly heading to the medical bay. Once there a nurse had him set Sonic down on the checkup table and started to clean his wound.

“So you found him I see.”

Gerald said walking into the room with a look of relief on his face.

“I thought I would need to sound an alert.”

Shadow shook his head. Sonic let out a pained noise and Shadow quickly turned and growled at the nurse. The old professor laughed hearing this.

“HA, protective of him already I see,”

“Why wouldn’t I be, especially after the lab accident this morning.”

The Hedgehog growled making Gerald laugh again.

The nurse suddenly sighed.

“Oh dear…”

“What is it?”

The professor asked in concern.

“The wound is pretty deep, he’s going to need stitches.”

Shadow cringed hearing this. He knew it wouldn’t be pleasant and more painful for Sonic because of his sensitive skin. He looked at the blue Hedgehog and saw him fidgeting now, clearly getting ready to run again at any moment. Shadow then came up with an idea. He jumped onto the table and pulled Sonic close, keeping his arms restrained and his body still. The blue blur didn’t like this at all and started whining and hissing and Shadow.

The nurse understood what Shadow was doing and quickly got the stitched ready, Gerald blocking the door in case Sonic got free. The nurse then started to stitch. The blue Hedgehog let out a startled sound before crying out. His legs started to try and kick at the nurse but Shadow stopped them with his own. Now Sonic was just a shaking and crying mess.

It hurt the black Hedgehog to do this to his mate but he refused to let that wound get infected.


	4. Chapter 3. Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning sexual themes in this chapter

Once the stitches were done Shadow released his hold on Sonic and the Blue Hedgehog ran off. Sliding underneath Gerald just to get out the door. Both the Black Hedgehog and the nurse looked at the old professor in shock and he just shrugged.

“What? You didn’t expect me to make a being like shadow and not give him special abilities.”

Shadow sighed slightly annoyed. He left the room and went to go find the other. He looked around the Ark for almost an hour when he heard Maria talking to someone. The Hedgehog walked around the corner to see her sitting with Sonic by a big window, which had a beautiful view of Earth. She was telling him her favorite things about the planet and how she would love to go one day. Sonic just listened with a smile.

 

Maria was then called to the med bay to take her medicine. She said goodbye to Sonic and headed down the hall, passing Shadow on her way.

“He’s very nice and listens well, your very lucky to have him Shadow.”

The blonde smiled and went on her way. Shadow hummed and looked back over at the blue blur who just continued to stare out the window. The Black Hedgehog made his way over to the other, making sure not to startle him. But before he could get close Sonic turned his head and looked right at him, his emerald eyes glaring in his.

“Look Sonic I know your not happy with me right now but it had to be done. Now please come with me, you need to rest.”

Sonic just continued to glare at Shadow. Then suddenly he stood and ran off again. Shadow sighed annoyed and rubbed his temple. This Blue Hedgehog wasn’t going to make things easy was he? 

“Nice listener my ass…”

He just decided to let the other cool down for a bit longer before chasing after him. The Black Hedgehog turned around and made his way to Gerald’s lab. There he found the old professor working on some paperwork. He looked up from his work when Shadow came in, noticing the annoyed look on his face.

“What the matter my boy?”

He asked and Shadow sighed and leaned back against the wall, rubbing his temple again.

“Its Sonic, he won’t listen to a word I say!”

“And why do you think that?”

“I know because I tried to get him to go rest but he just glared at me and ran off!”

Gerald chuckled and Shadow raised his brow.

“What?”

“I created Sonic to be a free spirited Hedgehog. It's no surprise he’s being rebellious, he thinks he can take care of himself and doesn’t want to show that he’s hurting.”

“So how do I get him to listen.”

“Easy, you must assert your dominance, show him that you care for his well being.”

Shadow blinked in shock but nodded, understanding what the professor was talking about. He needed to mate with Sonic.

 

Once his paper work was done Gerald went with Shadow to find Sonic. It took them a little bit but they soon found him, once again with Maria. They were sitting where Shadow had found them before. This time the blond girl was reading a book to him.

“Maria dear would you come here?”

Gerald called for his Granddaughter. Maria nodded and handed Sonic the book to look at before going over to her brother and Grandfather.

“Do you need something Grandfather.”

“No my dear but I think it would be a good idea for you to go keep yourself busy in the living room.”

The blond raised a brow.

“Why’s that?”

“Me and Sonic have some… stuff to talk about.”

Maria just looked down at Shadow. She was silent for a moment before nodding and heading to the living room. Once she was gone the black Hedgehog made his way over to Sonic. The blue blur once again sensed his presence and this time stood up right away about to run but Shadow was quick to grab him. Sonic began to struggle.

“Sonic please calm down, I just want to-AHH OW!!”

Shadow cried out and pulled away from Sonic and looked down at his arm. The blue Hedgehog had bit his arm and it was bleeding a little.

“The fuck was that for?!”

He asked pissed off and looked up only to see Sonic charging at him. He gasped and quickly activated his rocket shoes to keep him from falling back. The two then started to fight. Throwing punches at one another and running throw the halls. Gerald making sure people got out of the area as the two Hedgehogs went at it.

 

At one pointed the two spin dashed at each other making them each go flying back into different directions. Sonic gasped as he hit the wall. He let out a pained grunt and gripped his injured side as he slowly got up on a knee. Shadow walked up to the blue blur.

“Are you finished?”

Sonic let out a dry laugh and shook his head.

“In your dreams Shadow!”

He went to throw another punch but this time Shadow caught it, making Sonic's eyes go wide. The black Hedgehog pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Sonic to restrain his arms. He made sure the blue Hedgehogs back was pressed against his chest before he leaned forward and bit into the back of Sonic's neck.

 

Sonic let out a gasp, he whole body went stiff and his knees buckled underneath him. Making him sink back onto the floor, Shadow following him down while keeping a firm bite on his neck. The blue blur started to pant heavily and his body began to release a surprisingly good smell. One that felt intoxicating to Shadow. It smelt like the ocean and mint.

 

Shadow growled and let go of Sonics neck, only to start licking the wound softly making the blue Hedgehog shiver. The black Hedgehog decided it was time for them to move to a more private location, so he picked his mate up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. Once there things went quick.

 

Shadow laid Sonic down on his stomach and crawled on top of him, grinding against his ass. Sonic moaned at the feeling and rocked his hips back against the black Hedgehogs. Shadow smirked and started to groom Sonics fur with his tong, making the blue blur purr. 

 

The Black Hedgehogs hand started to cress Sonics hip before slipping it around to his front and between his legs and started to rub their firmly. Shadow smirked at the feeling of Sonic getting hard. The blue blur moaned louder making the other let out a chuckle.

“You like this angle?”

Sonic could only nod. Shadow chuckled again and continued to rub the area but the his hand froze upon feeling something foreign that shouldn’t be there. Sonics turned his head enough to look back at the black Hedgehog worriedly.

“W-What’s wrong Shad-AH!”

Sonic yelped when he was suddenly flipped over onto his back. Shadow gripped and spread his leg so he could between them. His eyes went wide. Not only did Sonic have male anatomy but female as well.

“The hell were you thinking old man.”

Suddenly Sonics hands came down blacking his privates from view. Shadow looked up to see the blue blur looking very uncomfortable.

“Will you stop looking at them like that, it's making me feel weird.”

Them? So Sonic was aware that he had both parts. Shadow sighed softly and let go of the blue Hedgehogs legs before leaning up to place a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m sorry love, I was just surprised is all. I won’t stare anymore.”

Sonics nodded and slowly removed his hands from his privates so he could hug Shadow. Making the black Hedgehog smile.

“Do you want me to keep touching you or no?”

Sonics thought this over for a moment before nodding. Shadow nodded back and let his hand start to wander down the blue hedgehogs body before sneaking between his legs again. He took Sonic in his hand and began to stock his firmly. Sonic let out a man and spread his legs open wider for Shadow.

Shadow kept this up for a bit before letting him go and out of curiosity started to play with Sonic's other part. Sonic took in a shack breath in shock and shivered. Shadow smirked at this reaction and started to finger him making Sonic let out a loud moan. Rocking his hips down onto Shadows fingers.

The black Hedgehog hushed Sonic softly before removing his fingers and positioning himself at his entrance and pushed in. Sonic's eyes flew open and his back arched off the bed in pleasure. Shadow took ahold of the blue blurs hips as he started thrusting. His pace was slow but firm. Sonic melted into the mattress, moaning and gasping in pleasure. His eyes lidded and his cheeks dusted a bright red.

 

They went at it for a while before Both Sonic and Shadow came with a shudder. The black Hedgehog pulled out of the other and laid laid next to him, pulling the blue blur close to him.


	5. Chapter. 4 Questions

Shadow woke up the next morning. He let out a grunt and opened his eyes, a smile quickly appearing on his face. Sonic laid curled up into his chest, still sleeping peacefully. He wrapped an arm around the blue blurs waist and kissed his ear softly. It twitched a little but Sonic continued to sleep but now a small smile graced his face. The black Hedgehog chuckled before quietly getting out of bed so he wouldn’t wake the other, putting of his shoes and gloved before leaving the room.

 

The Black Hedgehog made his way to the kitchen where Maria was already up eating her breakfast. A smile lit up her face once she spotted her brother. 

“Good morning Shadow, how are you this morning?”

Shadow smiled back at her as he headed to the coffee maker.

“I’m doing well thank you.”

Maria then gasped and Shadow looked back at her in concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“Y-Your back, it's all scratched up!”

“What?”

Shadow looked over his shoulder and throw the reflection of the window he could see deep, slightly bloody starched along his back. This made him chuckle.

“Why are you laughing at this?!”

The blond asked wide eyed, Shadow shook his head and turned to face her with a calm look.

“Don’t worry it was only Sonic.”

“Sonic? Wait did your talk not go well with him, did you two fight?”

“Well yes we did have a fight, but these aren’t from that. Let just say there from another reason.”

“Another reason, and what would that be?”

Shadow didn’t say anything, just blushed softly as he took a sip of his coffee. That's when it hit her and Maria went red faced as well.

“You and Sonic,,, you two had a fight then…”

“Yep basically, we went at it for a bit but I was able to grab him and… calm him down to say.”

What do you mean by-?”

Shadow stopped her by holding up his hand.

“I don’t want to explain the details but let’s just say he likes to be bit.”

“Is that so, well that explains the mark on the back of his neck.”

The two turned their attention to the door where Gerald stood with a smirk on his face. Shadow growled in warning.

“You went in there?!”

“Only to check on you both, but I noticed you were already gone. plus it seems to be bothering him because he kept rubbing the bite.

“Shit he’s awake?!”

“Yes but don’t worry he’s just washing up right now. I told him once he’s done to go down to the Doctor and get his stitches and that bite checked on.”

Shadow nodded calming down a bit, but then he remembered something and put his mug down.

“Professor I would like to speak with you a out something in private.”

“Oh of course my boy, please come with me.”

Gerald walked out and Shadow gave a wave to Maria before following the old man to his office. Once there Shadow closed the door, keeping his back turned.

“So what did you want to talk-“

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!”

A confused and shocked look appeared of the professors face at Shadows outburst.

“Pardon?”

“WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT GIVING SONIC BOTH A FEMALE AND MALE ANATOMY WAS A GOOD IDEA?!”

Gerald blinked and then chuckled.

“I did it for you.”

“What?”

“Look Shadow you probably already guessed from Sonic being mostly male that I know your attracted to men.”

Shadow blushed and crossed his arms.

“I gave him the female part as well to give you the chance to have an offspring with him if you both choose to want one.”

“I see…”

Gerald then went over to a filing cabinet and unlocked it. He then pulled out a folder labeled ‘Project Sonic’ and took out a few pictures and handed them to the Black Hedgehog. They were basic plans on how Sonics body would work, one of the pictures showering his reproduction system. Shadow nodded now understanding, it was ward but he understood the old professor had good attentions. He then spotted another picture within the file.

“What's that one?”

“That’s nothing, just…. stuff about his original fur color.

Gerald quickly took the pictures back from the Black Hedgehog and put them back in the folder and locked it back up in the metal cabinet. Shadow knew the professor was lying about the picture, it was something important that Gerald clearly didn’t want him to know about.

“Well… alright then. Thank you for explaining everything to me, I should be going now. I need to check on Sonic.”

“Yes, of course my boy. Have a good day.”

Shadow nodded and left the room, mind running over what could be on that picture Gerald refused to let him see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some good news guys! If you haven't noticed this story will be part of a series i've named D.N.A which is going to consist of 4 parts. This part you can say is like the prologue story to the next story, the same with part 3 which I will explain at a later date once part 2 ends. So keep an eye out folks because the adventure has only just begun!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologies right now if somethings may seem different if your a hardcore sonic person, I'm still learning about the lore and stuff. I've done what research I could.


End file.
